Some mechanical linkage systems comprise a control tube or linkage attached at least at one end to an adjustment device that may adjust an overall length of the mechanical linkage system. In some cases, a mechanical linkage system may comprise a turnbuckle system in which a control tube or linkage is connected at two ends between threaded or otherwise adjustable connectors so that rotation of the control tube or linkage relative to one or more of the connectors results in a change in overall length of the mechanical linkage system and/or a compressive or tensile force associated with the mechanical linkage system.